Endings are beginnings
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: Endings are beginnings, and Rainpelt learns that.


The end is a beginning. Rainpaw knew that now.

When you meet your end - whether it be from a fox attack, wether it be from hunger - it was only another beginning. Starclan was a place to start anew - a second chance of sorts. The cats that you had so long hoped were watching over you and your clan now walk along side you.

Legends of the clans - Bluestar, Firestar, Onestar, Graystripe - and the more obscure cats, such as Runningnose - now stood beside you. Silverpelt, which seemed so far away before, was now your _home. _Your _territory. _Your hunting grounds. It was yours.

Rainpaw might never had the chance to be a full warrior, but he knew that he had died honorably - he had protected the nursery with his life. The warrior code was followed, right to the bitter end. Frostkit was safe - as a matter of fact, Rainpaw was looking down on her now. She was happy, and healthy - and thanks to Rainpaw, still burial had been last night - he had sat there, Silverpelt twinkling around him, watching his lifeless body being watched over by Leafstar and the two other cats that occupied the clan.

The clan was striving. Fresh kill was plentiful, and Rainpaw got to see all of it happen. He sat here, watching. He knew that the cats he had called clan mates would not forget him. They would remember him, but for now, he was restricted to sitting in Silverpelt, watching. Observing.

Rainpaw had received his warrior name when he arrived at Starclan. Rainpelt. It was a beautiful name. The way it just rolled off of the tounge. Rainpelt.

His coat now had Silverpelt blazing in it - the stars he had gazed up and watched for many sleepless nights, imagining which cats where witch stars - now _he _was a star. He was just another twinkling star in the starry night sky.

Rainpelt also enjoyed traveling to Leafstar in her dreams. She had always been like Thr mother he had never had - his mother had abandoned him at birth. For as long as he could remember, Leafstar had been his mother. Helping him sleep as a kit. Comforting him when he fell out of the tree. Standing by him when the foxes attacked the camp - so many good memories, and he had hardly gotten a chance to live yet! He was grateful today, and every day, that he had been given the chance to walk on the Earth. To befriend many wonderful cats, to have the chance to feel the wind in his pelt.

To smell the scents of the forest.

To taste fresh kill, straight off of the fresh kill pile.

The food up here was food - it filled his belly, but the same taste was not there. The familiar scents of trees and prey was almost muffled, so many cats scents mingling together. The clearness he had known in life were not there any more. He missed the worries of everyday life.

Hunger.

Stocking the fresh kill pile.

Collecting moss for the beds to sleep in.

Chasing out rouges and loners that stumbled upon the territory, either by accident or by design.

Having to choose between life and death.

Chasing off foxes.

Badgers.

Yes, clan life is the only life to live. In Starclan, you can still see over what the domestic house cats are called - kitypets. He sometimes found himself wondering, now that he had so much time to himself, what it would have been like to have been given food. To never have to worry about rain, or wind. Just to worry about when you were being fed, when the twolegs called your name.

Would it have been a better life? Always being well fed, but never knowing the terms such as leaf bare? He shook his head. No. He was a clan cat. He was, and he always would be.

For as long as his pelt shined in Silverpelt, he would give Leafclan hope. Starclan would live on, sending them messages, prey, weather. He would help them sustain life.

"Thinking about your old life again?" Bluestar padded up behind Rainpelt, sitting next to him. "I often find myself having nothing to do. I worry for Leafstar." Bluestar put his tail on Rainpelts shoulder. "She's a strong cat. She will be able to persevere through even the toughest of leaf bares."

Rainfur listened, nodding. He knew Leafstar was strong. She would be able to help make the clan like the old days. Like Thunderclan. Shadowclan. Riverclan. Windclan. And even like Skyclan. They strived.

Rainpelt sighed. "I just wish that I could go back down there. I. Felt so much better. Everything here just isn't the same." Bluestar purred in amusement. "Yes, it is. But you can help your clan more now. you have the power to make them strive."

Rainfur knew that his words were true. He could help them more now then he could have more.

"Just remember - every ending is just the chance of a new begging."

And Rainfur knew he was right.

Just as Newleaf's end brought about Greenleaf.

Land Greenleaf's ending brings Leaffall.

And that brings Leafbare.

As fresh kills brings energy to the cats, who then use that energy to do things such as rebuilding the clan.

Even green cough was a new beginning. Leafstar had made her own beginning, and had started to rebuild the clans. Every ending is just a beginning, just it is never viewed that way.

Leafstar looked up at the sky, dropping fresh kill from the hunt on the now full pile. "Thank Starclan for this bountiful Leafbare. Never have we had full stomachs during the time that most prey has burrowed underground."

And Rainpelt swore that he saw a tear fall to the dusty ground.


End file.
